1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cloths, sponges and other manual janitorial and maintenance devices, and more particularly to a flexible cloth or sponge having a configuration particularly suited to highly efficient use thereof for manual cleaning, buffing and other similar operations.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Cohen et al., U.S. D96,899 describes the design for a textile fabric or similar article of manufacture
Cohen et al., U.S. D97,464 describes the design for a textile fabric or similar article of manufacture
Corwin, U.S. D98,795 describes the design for an imitation leather or similar article.
Gould et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,671 describes a fabric for dust cloths and the like in which a substantially major portion of the fabric surface is comprises of flat, substantially untwisted mono-filament non-fibrous yarns, consisting of a tribo-electrostatic plastic.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,264 describes a multi-purpose cleaning and washing cloth employed for various household purposes and also to wash cloths for personal use. The invention provides a novel composite cloth, suitable for various uses, which will present both a rough, mildly abrasive surface and a soft absorbent surface.
Loran, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,798 describes a cleaning and lubricating system. The system includes an applicator comprises of a substrate carrying an excess of cleaning and lubricating compositions, and a buffing member, preferably in combination with the applicator.
Wells et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,572 describes a kit for cleaning the contact on video game consoles and cartridges comprising a cleaning solution, a cleaning clip, a cleaning card and a pair of cleaning wands. The cleaning solution is applied to the contacts of the console or the cartridge using one end of the cleaning card to remove dirt and other low voltage build up. The contacts are then dried with the opposite en of the cleaning card.
The prior art teaches many different cloths used for various cleaning chores. However, the prior art does not teach a cloth designed, sized, folded and numbered to maximize the effective use of the cloth's surface area and to prevent waste so that manual cleaning, polishing and buffing jobs are completed quicker and with less work. The prior art does not teach a method of use of a cleaning cloth such that work is easier and finished quicker. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.